L'entrepot
by paty50
Summary: Juste une petite histoire comme ça, laissez vous tenter...


**Titre** : l'entrepôt

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété de S. MEYER, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**POV Bella :**

Petit réveil tranquille ce matin. Enfin, comme tous les jours me direz-vous. Je me présente, Bella Swan, 23 ans, pas très grande, brune aux yeux marron. Pas très original, mais je m'en contente. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Si ma vie sentimentale ressemble au néant total, ma vie professionnelle, elle, est plutôt une réussite. Je suis associée, avec mes deux meilleurs amis et mon pire ennemi, dans une boite de stylisme. Mes amis : Alice Cullen, 24 ans, et Jacob Black, 24 ans. Mon ennemi : Edward Cullen, 25 ans.

Mes amis, que dire. Des amours toujours là pour moi. On se soutien les uns les autres. Alice est la styliste de notre entreprise, une vraie pile électrique. Pour Jacob, c'est différent. C'est plus un frère pour moi. Même si pendant un moment notre relation était ambiguë, nous avons mis les choses au clair et depuis il se comporte avec moi comme un frère. Il s'occupe de la comptabilité.

Mon ennemi, là les mots ne me manquent pas. Il est arrogant, coureur de jupons invétéré, imbu de sa personne et un emmerdeur comme pas possible. Il me cherche tout le temps, me lançant des piques et des réflexions à longueur de temps. Si au début je l'ignorai, maintenant je le casse aussi souvent que je le peux. S'il ne dit rien, j'attaque. Si je ne dis rien, il attaque. En gros, il est insupportable. C'est pourtant dommage, parce que physiquement, c'est un dieu vivant. Grand, musclé mais pas trop, des yeux vert émeraudes et des cheveux cuivrés. S'il n'était pas si « con », je serai sûrement tombée dans ces filets. Et facilement en plus de ça.

Pourquoi l'avoir pris avec nous si on ne se supporte pas ? Simple, Alice est sa sœur et en plus il nous manquait des finances. Chose que lui avait. Donc, il s'occupe de la publicité de notre boite. Pas le choix. Je dois quand même lui reconnaître qu'il fait bien son boulot.

Donc, aujourd'hui, nous devons trouver un endroit pour faire notre premier défilé officiel. Chose pas évidente, surtout avec les idées de grandeur d'Alice.

C'est pourquoi, nous sommes tous les quatre devant un entrepôt qui semble désinfecté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là. Je ne suis pas la seule à me poser la question. Vu la tête que fait Edward.

- **Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?** dit Edward

- **Mais nous allons vous montrer l'endroit que Jacob et moi avons trouvé pour notre défilé**. Lui répond Alice tout sourire

- **Parce que c'est là ? Franchement j'aurais mieux fait de resté couché ce matin.**

- **Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Swan. Vous vous moquez de nous, c'est ça ?**

Je suis bouche bée, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'Edward est d'accord avec moi. Nos deux amis, eux, nous regardent bizarrement. Mais partent ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt.

- **Suivez nous au lieu de discuter**. Nous lança Jacob.

C'est à contre cœur, que nous l'avons suivi et bien sûr, Edward est passé devant moi en me bousculant, pour ne pas changer.

- **tu te calmes tout de suite Cullen !**

**- Pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, alors dégages de ma vue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on était d'accord sur un point que je vais te lancer des fleurs.**

**- Mais quel con ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ta tronche. Tu es trop sûr de toi. Un jour, le grand Edward Cullen se cassera la gueule à force d'écraser les autres et ce jour là, je serai là pour te regarder et crois moi, se sera jouissif.**

**- Tant mieux pour toi alors, ça te donnera au moins l'occasion de jouir au moins une fois dans ta misérable vie. Parce qu'honnêtement, dis-moi, ça t'est déjà arrivé de prendre ton pied. Tu vois j'en doute.**

Au moment où j'allais lui répondre, j'entends une porte claquer et se verrouiller.

Je sursaute et fonce sur la porte, Cullen m'a suivi et il tambourine comme un forcené sur cette maudite porte.

**- Alice ouvre immédiatement cette porte ! s**e mit-il à crier.

**- Non !**

**- Comment ça non, ouvrez tout de suite !**

**- Vous allez rester enfermé tout les deux là dedans tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous compreniez que vous êtes des ânes de vous comporter de la sorte. Alice et moi on en à marre. On ne vous supporte plus. Sur ce, vous trouverez des couvertures et de quoi manger sur votre gauche. Bonne journée et bonne nuit surtout.**

**- Jacob Black ! Revient tout de suite et ouvre-nous. Je te jure que vous allez me le payer.**

**- Mais on s'en fout complètement. Vous allez rester là jusqu'à demain matin et si vous êtes calmé on vous ouvrira. **

**- Alice tu ne peux pas me faire ça, s'il te plait.**

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je vais même te dire. C'est mon idée.**

**- Alice, ma patience à des limites, la plaisanterie est finie. Ouvre !**

**- Tiens mon cher frère perd patience, bon courage Bella et surtout à demain.**

**- Au fait, oubliez les portables, ça ne passe pas. A demain.**

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent et puis plus rien.

**- Ils vont revenir, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça.**

**- Mais tais toi Swan, c'est de ta faute tout ça.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher. Alors s'il te plaît évitons un meurtre aujourd'hui. Tu vas dans ton coin, moi dans le mien et TU ME FOU LA PAIX. Je suis assez clair comme ça ?**

**- Attends, tu es entrain de me foutre sur le dos toute cette merde. Qui a commencé à chercher l'autre ? TOI ! Qui cherche l'autre en permanence ? TOI ! Alors s'il y a un fautif ce n'est sûrement pas moi. Je n'ai fait que répondre.**

**- Tu n'avais qu'à te taire et le tour était joué.**

**- Et pourquoi je t'aurais laissé faire. Vas-y dis moi. Au grand Edward Cullen, si arrogant et imbue de sa personne. Je suis sûr que tu as réponse à tout, je t'écoute.**

**- C'est comme ça et pas autrement.**

**- A cour d'arguments, peut-être ? C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile de tenir une conversation avec une fille. Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Celles que tu fréquentes, ont plutôt le QI d'une poule et encore je suis gentille.**

**- Tu vas retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, parce que là crois moi tu vas trop loin. **Il s'était rapproché de moi et son regard était noir de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

**- Mais je m'en moque, ça fait même du bien de vider son sac. Tu te moques de ma vie sentimentale, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire autant. Tu rêves là. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à sauter tout ce qui bouge ? Parce que moi, tu vois j'ai du mal à comprendre.**

**- Tu voudrais comprendre quoi. Que je m'amuse comme je peux en attendant la bonne personne. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?**

**- Tu attends la bonne personne ! Tu plaisantes ? Non mais tu te rends compte que quand tu la rencontreras, elle te fuira à cause de ta réputation. Elle aura peur d'être une fille de plus dans ton lit. Tu réfléchis parfois ? **Je le voyais blêmir au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche.

**- Et toi, je te demande pourquoi tu es toujours seule ? Ta vie doit être triste, non ?**

**- Moi, tu vois si je te dis que j'attends le bon, ça fait tout de suite mieux. Tu ne trouves pas ? **

**- En attendant, saches que je ne ramène jamais de filles chez moi. **

**- A bon, tu préfère faire ça dans ta bagnole, dans une ruelle et mieux encore dans un hôtel miteux peut-être ?**

**POV Edward**

Ca suffit, je n'en peux plus de l'à voir me rabaisser comme elle le fait. Je sais qu'elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon, qui baise à droite et à gauche. Mais, elle ne pourrait pas essayer de me comprendre. Juste un peu.

Je suis fou de rage, alors je l'attrape par les épaules et la secoue :

**- Tu vas te taire, je n'en peux plus, tais-toi !**

**- Non, je n'ai pas fini !**

**- Oh ! Que si tu as fini, je peux te l'assurer.**

**- Et puis qu….**

Là je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je l'ai fait taire à ma façon. J'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je fus parcouru par des frissons et une sorte de courant électrique. Trop choqués, nous nous sommes séparés au plus vite. Je la regarde, elle semble tétanisée, la main sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarde et je vois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

D'un seul coup sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, je me prends une gifle magistrale.

Bon je ne l'avais pas volé, mais je ne l'ai pas violé. Il ne faut pas abuser.

**- Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est clair ?**

**- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. **Je tente de m'approcher, mais plus j'avance, plus elle recule.

**- Stop ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher. Donc, je vais aller m'asseoir sur les caisses qui sont là bas et toi tu te mets où tu veux. Mais je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à demain. On est d'accord ?**

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- Non.**

Sur ce dernier mot, elle me tourne le dos et part s'asseoir sur une caisse, plis ses jambes et pose sa tête dessus. Elle semble complètement ailleurs. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Pour ma part, je vais m'asseoir dans le coin opposé. Je la regarde. Pourquoi j'ai ressenti autant de choses en l'embrassant ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Aucune idée.

Le temps passe et les questions s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Je n'en peux plus.

Bella semble toujours prostrée sur sa caisse.

Je regarde l'heure, cela fait déjà quatre heures que nous sommes enfermés et presque autant que nous sommes mués. Je respecte sa demande, mais je n'en peux plus. En plus je commence à avoir faim. Je me lève et je vais en direction du panier à provisions que les deux traites nous ont laissé.

Bon déjà, il y a un peu de tout. Même des sucreries. Je m'avance vers elle dans l'espoir de lui proposer à manger. Dés qu'elle m'entend approcher elle lève la tête et là ce que je vois me désarçonne complètement. Cette petite lueur dans ses yeux a disparue. Elle semble désespérée et ne semble pas réagir. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

- **Ecoutes, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te parle, mais tu dois manger. Tiens.**

Elle détourne les yeux

**- Manges, ne fais pas l'idiote.**

Là, ces larmes ce mettent à couler. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit. Ce n'est pas vrai.

**- Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole, mais manges un peu. Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça juste pour un simple baiser volé. Nous sommes adultes.**

Elle redresse la tête et son regard me foudroie sur place, j'ai encore fait une boulette apparemment. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes à me regarder, elle se lève sans un mot et va s'asseoir sur la couverture que j'ai installée

Je la regarde, elle grignote plus qu'elle ne mange, mais je ne dis rien de peur de me reprendre ses foudres. Pourquoi ça me chagrine qu'elle semble si désemparée, je n'en sais rien. Donc j'attends tout en mangeant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella se lève et part se réinstaller sur se caisse.

Pas un mot n'a été échangé. Cela commence à m'agacer. Je veux savoir se qui l'a mise dans cet état catatonique. Ça ne peut pas être ce baiser, même si je reconnais qu'il m'a aussi fait un drôle d'effet. Je n'avais encore ressenti ça avec personne. Je dois savoir ce qu'elle a. Je ne tiendrais pas encore des heures dans ce silence.

Je repars m'asseoir à ma place initiale et je continue de l'observer. Là je me rends compte qu'elle aussi me regarde. Mais que fait-elle ? Son regard est triste, résigné. Je cherche à comprendre, mais je dois être stupide, je ne trouve rien. Ou bien, c'est que notre baiser la bouleversé autant que moi.

Nous nous scrutons en silence, je pense qu'elle finira par me parler. Deux heures passent et toujours rien. Je désespère, le silence me pèse.

Je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme on dit. Je me lève et me dirige vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est endormie. Ses joues sont encore humides. Merde elle a pleuré, mais pourquoi ?

Par contre ce que je sais c'est qu'elle frissonne et qu'elle a la chair de poule. Je pars donc chercher les couvertures que nos soit disant amis nous ont laissé. Et je la couvre comme je peux sans la réveiller. Je me mets à l'observer plus tranquillement, elle dort, je ne risque rien.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle était jolie. Plus que ça même. Mais là, la voir endormie, je la trouve magnifique.

Je commence à réfléchir sur la façon de la positionner le mieux possible. Je refais le tour de l'entrepôt et trouve un petit matelas. Bon ça fera l'affaire. Je le mets prés de Bella, le recouvre avec une couverture. Je m'approche doucement de Bella, elle dort encore. Je passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et je la soulève doucement. Elle s'accroche à mon cou mais ne se réveille pas. L'avoir si prés de moi, me fait sentir son parfum. Un parfum de freesia, très envoûtant.

Je la dépose doucement et vais pour me relever. Mais sa main me retient. Je la regarde et je plonge dans son regard chocolat. Elle semble réfléchir.

**- Reste à côté de moi, s'il te plaît.**

**- tu es sûr ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvre la couverture qui la couvrait et je m'installe dans son dos. Je prends bien soin de la couvrir le mieux possible. Elle doit avoir froid car elle se colle à moi. Je ne bouge pas et au bout de quelques minutes, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille.

-** merci**. Me dit-elle

**- de rien, c'est normal. On est dans la même galère.**

**- Non je ne crois pas.**

**- comment ça ?**

**- Laisse tomber, tu veux ?**

**- tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, expliques-moi. Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne.**

**- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et puis depuis quand tu cherches à me comprendre ?**

**- A l'instant, ça te gène ? Ecoute tout à l'heure j'ai merdé, c'est vrai. Mais honnêtement, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce baiser, même voler, m'a fait ressentir des émotions que je n'avais pas encore connu. Je sais je suis stupide mais ….**

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je rêve ou elle vient de me faire taire comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Il faut que je profite de ce moment. Son baiser d'abord timide prend de l'ampleur. Je me sens bien, plus que bien même. Je frisonne lorsque je sens sa langue passer sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvre les lèvres et nos langues se rencontrent enfin. Tout change tout d'un coup. Notre baiser devient bestial comme si on avait soif l'un de l'autre. Notre nature nous rappel à l'ordre et nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre complètement essoufflés. Elle me regarde et son regard m'hypnotise complètement. Ses yeux sont sombres, plus que d'habitude. J'y perçois un désir intense et je pense que mon regard n'est pas mieux que le sien. Je la veux. Cela est tellement évident que j'en ai mal.

**- J'ai envie de toi ! **Me dit-elle

**- Tu viens de me piquer ma réplique.**

**- le seul souci c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça. ça me fait peur**

**- Je ressens la même chose.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui depuis que je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure je ne fais que penser à toi. Pourquoi aucune idée. J'ai besoin de te sentir, de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi**

**- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on appel le coup de foudre ?**

**- En tout cas, ça y ressemble. **

Je l'a prend dans mes bras et me remet à l'embrasser, j'ai envie d'elle comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un. Je délaisse sa bouche pour m'attaquer à son coup. Je le picore de petits baisers. Je mordille le lobe de son oreille. Je perçois sa respiration qui devient plus rapide. Elle ne reste pas sans rien faire. Ses mains sont passées son mon tee-shirt et elle me caresse doucement le dos. Je passe mes mains à mon tour sous sa chemise et lui caresse les flancs en douceur. Je m'attaque à sa poitrine, elle est parfaite, juste la bonne taille pour mes mains.

Elle me retire mon haut et j'en profite pour lui faire la même chose. Je me retrouve devant un soutien-gorge bleu nuit en dentelle absolument magnifique. Je me penche et passe ma langue sur la bordure de son sous-vêtement, elle se cambre comme pour me rapprocher d'elle encore plus. Je n'en peux plus. Mes mains passent dans son dos et je lui enlève son carcan qui pour moi devient plus que gênant. Si tôt enlevé, je me précipite sur son mamelon droit que je titille de ma langue, pendant que je m'occupe du gauche avec une de mes mains. Elle gémit de plus en plus et moi je suis de plus en plus dur.

Je sens sa main qui descend vers mon pantalon. Elle défait ma braguette et baisse mon pantalon.

Je me sens libéré. Je continue de m'occuper de sa poitrine, mais je m'intéresse aussi à son pantalon et il suit rapidement le mien.

Je glisse ma main sous l'élastique de son string et entre enfin en contacte avec son sexe. Elle est trempée et ça rien que pour moi. Elle de son côté commence à me caresser par-dessus mon boxer. Je la sens un peu réticente. Je la regarde et là, je la trouve encore plus belle, ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité. Elle gémit au rythme de mes caresses.

Doucement j'entre un doigt en elle, et elle se tend un peu.

**- Bella ?**

**- Humm….**

**- La question est peut-être gênante pour toi, mais es-tu vierge ?**

**- Si je réponds oui, cela te gène**

**- Non, bien au contraire. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ici, avec moi ?**

**- Oui, ici et avec toi**

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Oui**

**-Tu m'arrêtes si tu ne te sens pas prête.**

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je me sens fier d'être son premier. Je veux que cela soit parfait pour elle comme pour moi.

Je me remets à l'embrasser et je descends doucement vers la terre promise. Mes caresses ont repris de plus belles et elle n'arrête pas de gémir. Je lui enlève son string et passe ma langue sur son clitoris. Elle sursaute tout en gémissant. Je recommence et j'approfondis mes caresses, elle est délicieuse de partout. Je fais courir ma langue sur son entrée et la remonte sur son bouton de plaisir au même moment je la pénètre d'un doigt. Je le fait glisser lentement en elle. Elle n'arrête pas de se cambrer. Je veux qu'elle prenne du plaisir parce qu'après rien n'est sûr. Quand je la sens prête je glisse un deuxième doigt et recommence mes mouvements en elle tout en léchant son clitoris. Elle se ressert d'un coup autour de mes doigts en se cambrant. Elle murmure mon prénom, je la regarde elle est magnifique dans son plaisir.

Je remonte doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand elle se goute sur ma langue, elle gémit encore. Je m'installe à son entrée et la regarde.

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui, je t'en supplie.**

Doucement, j'entre en elle, je suis tendu à bloque. Je sens une résistance mais d'une petite poussée, je la passe. Elle grimace et je me stoppe.

**- Bébé, regarde-moi. Tu veux que j'arrête ?**

**- Non, attends un tout petit peu que ça passe.**

**- Je suis désolé, de te faire souffrir**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Embrasses moi !**

Je l'embrasse autant que je peux et je commence à la sentir onduler sous moi. Je me recule légèrement et entame de légers vas et viens. Elle gémit de plus en plus.

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui, ne t'arrêtes pas**

**- J'en suis incapable**

**- Plus vite, je t'en supplie**

J'accède à sa demande et prend un rythme plus soutenu. L'entrepôt est rempli de nos gémissements et de nos soupirs. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille ce qui me permet de frapper au plus profond d'elle. Elle se ressert autour de moi et c'est ma fin.

Elle part dans un orgasme fort tout en criant mon prénom et moi je ne suis pas en reste. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort.

Je ressors d'elle est la prend dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Pas besoin de parler, nous sommes dans notre monde rien qu'à nous.

**- Bella, je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise.**

**- Tu regrettes, j'aurais du m'en douter.**

**- Non, pas du tout, mais on n'a pas utilisé de préservatif**

**- Je suis clean et sous pilule, et toi ?**

**- Clean aussi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis fatiguée**

**- Moi aussi, dors.**

Je l'embrasse et la sers contre mon torse. Je me sens bien, heureux. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose, je tends l'oreille.

**- Je t'aime Edward**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

On s'endort tout les deux, heureux.

On se réveille en entendant rire. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Bella qui ce cache contre mon torse complètement rouge de honte. Je tourne la tête et aperçois les deux idiots qui nous ont enfermés.

**- Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi**. Nous dit Alice tout sourire.

**- Dehors Vous deux. Et ne fermais pas la porte à clé.**

**- Vous ne devriez pas nous remercier ?**

**- Et puis quoi encore. Dégagez maintenant et que l'on ne vous revoit pas avant lundi matin.**

**- Mais on est que jeudi ! **nous dit Alice**.**

**- Dégagez et tout de suite. **S'écrie Bella.

Ils tournent les talons et partent sans demander leur reste.

**- Bonjour mon ange**. Lui dis-je

**- Bonjour. Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Oui bien sûr**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit avant de t'endormir ?**

**- Oh ! ça.**

**- Oui, ça**

**- Je t'aime**

**- Moi aussi.**

_**2 ans plus tard :**_

Je suis à côté de ma femme, notre fils Anthony, âgé de 6 mois, dans les bras. Nous sommes dans le même entrepôt entrain de préparer un nouveau défilé pour notre petite société qui n'est plus si petite que ça.

**Fin**


End file.
